Prices
by SMoonEmpress
Summary: Based on PGSM. Minako, who has 6 months left to live, must pay the price for betraying Zoicite after agreeing to help him protect Endymion. MinakoZoicite. There will probably be some fluff in here...you've been warned! Please R&R! UPDATED Feb.12
1. An unexpected visitor

Title: PRICES  
  
Author: SMoonEmpress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters--please don't sue me!  
  
Hey guys! I'm a major Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon addict, and have recently become a fan of the Zoicite/Minako pairing. So I thought I'd write a fanfic featuring them!  
  
Remember that this is based on PGSM and NOT BSSM. The characters from the live actions series are quite different from their anime/manga counterparts. For instance, Minako is already a famous idol, and happens to only have 6 months left to live. Now THAT'S drama!  
  
There are several spoilers here, so don't read if you haven't seen any episodes past Act 34.  
  
Please read and review! Authors thrive on reviews!  
  
Note: This takes place directly after Act 35.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
6 months left...6 months left...  
  
The words echoed in Minako's mind as she silently paced her barren apartment, her guardian stuffed-cat Artemis stretched on the black leather couch snoring softly, oblivious to her distress.  
  
At first, she hadn't been bothered by the diagnosis. When the doctor told her she had about 6 months left to live, she had felt strangly unaffected. Almost detached. She had accepted it, and vowed to use the little time she had left on earth to fulfill her mission...  
  
Her mission, as Sailor Venus, to protect the Earth. To keep the Prince of the Earth and the Princess of the Moon apart. To prevent the repeat of the past. But that was before.  
  
Before she had met Usagi-chan, and the other senshi. It should have been so easy to make Usagi forget...to rip apart her memories and hence solve so many problems. But the look on Usagi's face, and that song...  
  
C'est la vie...As long as I am me, I want to keep loving you...  
  
She couldn't do it. Minako had failed her mission, and she was kicking herself now for it. But she knew, deep in her heart, that it was the right thing to do at the time. She shouldn't have accepted Zoicite's help--he was the enemy now, as he had been back during the Silver Millenium. Yes, they had similar missions, but in accepting his help she had agreed to help him protect Endymion. She knew she'd have to pay for her betrayal sooner or later.  
  
Minako sat down on the opposite end of the couch, suddenly feeling faint. The feeling was familiar--she was experiencing more and more fainting spells closer and closer together as time wore on. Was this the right thing to do? She knew she was sentencing herself to death by not at least trying the surgery. But if she agreed to it, her mission would have to be placed on hold, and by then it might be too late.  
  
"C'est la vie," Minako thought, a bitter smile playing on her lips, "that's life."  
  
Minako shook her head, pushing her negative thoughts to the back of her head as she felt some of the faintness fade. She didn't have time to worry about her decisions. Standing up she stretched as she walked over to the window.  
  
"Venus."  
  
Minako jumped at the sound of that cold, calm voice. She didn't even need to turn around to know who was in her apartment, but she did anyway. Endless blue eyes met hers as she met his cool, level gaze.  
  
"Zoicite."  
  
He gracefully stood near the door, dressed as usual in his Shitennou attire, his long white hair pulled back in a low pony tail tossed casually behind him. He was a stark contrast to the black furniture and dark decorations in Minako's apartment. His left hand fell relaxed against his side. His right hand toyed with a knife tucked in his belt. Minako prepared to transform.  
  
"Why didn't you come?" He asked her, his voice strangely emotionless. Minako hesitated before answering.  
  
"You saw what was happening. The princess was losing her memories. I couldn't just leave her!" Minako's eyes wandered over to Artemis who still slept soundly on the couch. Stars suddenly danced in front of Minako's eyes as her balance wavered.  
  
Zoicite didn't seem to notice.  
  
"She would have been fine. Now my master is being held prisoner by Beryl!"  
  
Minako placed one hand on the wall to steady herself. She couldn't faint now...she WOULDN'T faint now...  
  
Minako managed to nod in response.  
  
"Do you have nothing to say for your betrayal?" Zoicite slipped the knife out of his belt. Minako didn't even have time to feel worried. The last thing she remembered before losing consiousness and hitting the floor was Zoicite shouting her name. And then, silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's the first chapter! More coming soon! Please review...onegai? 


	2. What now?

I don't own PGSM or any of the characters...yadda yadda yadda.   
I'm just a poor college student, so I don't have any money anyway.

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Please keep them coming!    
I apologize for the great delay...so much has happened! I do hope you will continue reading, though.

Things are a bit slow for now, but I promise it will get better! :) 

**NOTE**: I am not familiar with Minako's disease in PGSM, so there is nothing correct medically in this chapter...

And now...Chapter 2!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 2**

"Venus!"

Zoicite froze.

He had absolutely no idea what to do.

Zoicite had always prided himself in his ability to remain calm, cool, and collected - to always know what to do in every situation. But now, he found himself at a loss.

They certainly had never covered this in general school.

"Mina!"

The white stuffed animal that had been lying on the couch suddenly moved and hopped over and down to Venus' side. Zoicite would have been surprised if he hadn't recognized the stuffed animal as Venus' companion, Artemis. "Mina! Are you okay...? Wake-up, Mina!"

Zoicite suddenly felt very foolish standing there in front of the crumpled girl, holding his knife. He felt even more foolish knowing that he wasn't responsible for the girl's collapse. What was wrong with her, anyway?

"YOU!" Artemis spun on Zoicite, who involuntarily took a step backward at the menacing sound in the stuffed animal's voice. What was wrong with him? Now his was afraid of a stuffed animal?

Zoicite glared at the cat, and slipped his knife back into his belt.

"I am not responsible for this. I came to discuss some unfinished business with Venus, and she collapsed." It sounded like a lie even to him, so Zoicite was incredibly surprised when Artemis' eyes softened.

"Well don't just stand there," the cat implored, hopping towards him. "She needs help! Pick her up and follow me!" Artemis hopped down the hallway towards a door on the right, and looked over his shoulder expectantly.

Zoicite gaped. Was he honestly expected to help her? Sailor Venus, the girl who had betrayed him, and who was responsible for his master's captivity? He glanced down at the crumpled form of Sailor Venus, and thought hard. What should he do?

With a sigh, Zoicite scooped the girl up, princess style, and briefly wondered if he had lost his mind.

She was lighter than he had expected.

And colder. She was much too cold.

"In here!" The white cat entered the bedroom, dimly lit by the streetlights outside, and hopped onto the bed. "Set her here, and turn on that lamp!"

Zoicite gently laid Venus's limp form on the soft, pink bedspread, turned on the lamp on the nightstand, and stepped back, uncertain of what to do next. The cat leaped onto her chest, and deftly used a paw to check her pulse.

She was really quite stunning, Zoicite couldn't help but mark, lying their on the bed with her hair cascading around her. She almost looked as though she were sleeping...

Zoicite scowled. This wasn't the time, nor the place to be thinking such thoughts. Besides, he hated her. The deepest circle of hell was reserved for traitors, and he was sure there was a spot waiting just for Venus.

"I think she needs her medicine...she should have taken it already she have forgotten?" Artemis was muttering to himself. Suddenly, he wheeled on Zoicite. "We're losing time! Listen to me carefully..."

Zoicite blinked. Now what?

"Go to the refrigerator in the kitchen, and look for a bottle labeled 'B12' and bring it here. GO!"

Zoicite's legs moved without him even telling them to. Why in the world was he still there? Why hadn't he left as soon as she had collapsed? He wanted her to die, didn't he?

_No you don't, do you? You didn't come here to hurt her..._

The bottle wasn't difficult to find. There wasn't much in the refrigerator besides tiny, medicinal bottles with strange names on them, and many of them were of the 'B12' sort. Zoicite grabbed one, briefly wondering why Venus had such an odd assortment in her refrigerator, and quickly strode back into the bedroom where Artemis was waiting with a needle and shaft.

"Can you give shots?" Artemis asked him. Zoicite stared at him blankly in answer. The cat sighed. "Put the needle through the soft rubber at the top of the bottle and down into the liquid." Zoicite complied.

"Now, pull back to draw the liquid up, and stick the needle in the vein here..."

Zoicite resisted the urge to faint. He found the vein easily enough, but found it difficult to bring himself to slip the needle in. Artemis was losing patience, so Zoicite mustered up his courage, took a deep breath, and administered his first shot.

He looked at Artemis. "How long will it take to work?"

Artemis sighed and looked down at the sleeping beauty. "It won't be long. Maybe 5 minutes at most..."

Zoicite stood up and scowled.

He would wait for her to wake up -- but only because he still needed to talk to her.

It didn't matter to him whether or not she was okay.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Just keep telling yourself that, Zoi-kun...


	3. Nothing But the mission!

Hello everyone! Yes, another update...aren't you surprised?   
Well, please review and tell me your thoughts!

I don't own PGSM or any of the characters. Please don't sue me. I'm just a fan with a mild obsession!

Please do not steal my story either. Not that anyone would want to.

And now...chapter 3!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

Minako was confused.

The first thing she saw as her eyes fluttered open was Artemis, perched on her chest peering with concern into her face.

The first thing she felt was the dull ache her in head that never seemed to fully go away...a constant reminder that she was a prisoner within her own body. A prisoner that had only a few months left...

But the first thing Minako _thought_ was...

"What happened, Artemis?" Artemis sighed in relief and nuzzled up under her chin, a low purr coming from deep within his throat.

"You fainted, Mina-chan...did you remember to take your medicine?"

Minako reached up and scratched Artemis' head before peeling him off and sitting up slowly. "Yes...I did...but how did I get here? And..." her eyes widened and she gasped as she remembered the circumstances before her untimely fainting spell. "Zoicite! Where is he? What happened?" Minako swung her legs around the side of the bed and tried to stand.

"I'm right here. And you certainly don't seem in any condition to stand and fight, Venus." The general stood in her doorway, his commanding presence filling the entire room as Minako unsuccessfully tried to bring herself to her feet to defend herself. Why in the world was he still here? And why hadn't he tried to kill her in her weakness?

Minako was having a difficult time controlling her legs. They simply did not seem to want to listen to her, no matter how hard she tried to stand on them. Minako sighed, and glared at Zoicite, who was now leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, nonchalantly watching her.

"...No. I don't have the strength to fight," Minako said slowly, settling into the bed as she gave up on standing. She looked up at him seriously. "So if you want to kill me, do it now."

Zoicite regarded her carefully. He was having a difficult time comprehending the situation at hand. Here was Sailor Venus, leader of the sailor senshi, weak and unable to defend herself, looking up at him and telling him to kill her. It would be so easy...

And yet, strangely, he had no desire whatsoever to kill the beautiful woman who sat looking at him with such sadness in her eyes. What was wrong with her?

And, more importantly he thought, what was wrong with him?

"I don't want to kill you, Venus." The words escaped his lips before he could even think about what he was saying. What had he come here to accomplish, anyway?

Minako's eyes widened. She could distinctly remember him holding a knife, about to attack her, before she had slipped into blackness. So what did he want?

A smile tugged at Minako's lips. "So what is it that you want, Zoicite? Did you really just come here to tell me how disappointed you are that I chose to remain faithful to my princess, instead of rushing to your prince's aid?"

Zoicite's eyes narrowed. She wanted to talk about faithfulness? Well, he was an expert on the topic. "Let's talk about faithfulness, Venus. We made a deal. A deal you gave me your word on. You were expected to hold up your part of the bargain, as I was expected to hold up mine..."

Minako opened her mouth to protest, but Zoicite cut her off.

"I gave you the music box with explicit instructions. Don't you understand? _Nothing matters but the mission_."

Minako looked up at him and could tell he was angry. Really, she couldn't blame him. But she had heard it all before..._nothing matters but the mission_. She understood that better than anyone. Why, then, had she betrayed Zoicite? They both had the same goal, the same mission - the earth must not be destroyed. Why then had she allowed Usagi to retain her memories? Why had she jeopardized the earth's existence?

"I understand, Zoicite. I understand that more than you could possibly imagine."

Zoicite stood up straight and glared at the sailor senshi. Did she understand? If she understood, why had she failed him?

"I don't think you do, Venus. The prince and the princess must be kept apart, at all costs. Now, Queen Beryl has taken Endymion captive." Zoicite clenched his fists. "And I blame you."

Minako calmly looked up at him, and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Then kill me."

Zoicite was annoyed. He knew he should kill her. Some part of him _wanted_ to kill her. But something...deep inside...simply wanted to hold her...

Zoicite shook his head, as though to shake the thoughts from his mind, and sighed. "I'm not going to kill you, Venus. You're the only one who understands the gravity of this situation. You're the only one who understands the price of failure."

So he wasn't going to kill her? Minako was having a difficult time understanding this dangerously handsome general that was looking at her with such endless blue eyes. She was fairly certain she had seen him draw a knife on her earlier...what other reason is there to draw a knife if it wasn't to kill, or seriously injure someone?

She wished her head would stop pounding...

Minako winced and put a hand to her forehead as another wave of pain overtook her. Taking a shaky breath, she managed to whisper "...Yes...the world...must not end..."

Zoicite's features softened. There was something wrong with her, and he was suddenly very interested in finding out what.

"That's why I need you. That's why we need to work together...to prevent the end of the world." Zoicite stepped towards Minako, hesitantly, and lowered his voice. "But there's something very wrong with you, isn't there Venus?"

Minako looked up, willing the pain to go away as she met his cool gaze. Her heart skipped a beat, and she was fairly certain it wasn't because of her illness. There was something so familiar about this man...something

Should she lie to him? Or should she reveal her weakness to him, her enemy? Or was he her enemy? She was so confused!

Minako pursed her lips and looked away. "No. I just have a tendency to faint when I'm stressed or worried about something. And I obviously have much to worry about..."

Zoicite could tell she was lying. It didn't take an expert to see that.

He decided not to push the issue. "But you agree we must work together? That we must prevent the destruction of this planet? That we _cannot_ allow the past to repeat once more?"

Minako looked at him. What was she to say to that? "Of course. It is the mission. And the mission is the only thing that matters."

Zoicite straightened and looked at Minako carefully. "Yes. The mission is the only thing that matters. You must realize, Venus, that we have a serious problem. A problem, I believe, YOU are responsible for. But also a problem you can fix." Zoicite leaned forward, gazing deeper into Minako's eyes. "If...you'll trust me."

Trust him? Was he out of mind, Minako wondered? He looked serious...deadly serious. And she knew she owed this man more than even he realized. Yes, she needed to pay for her betrayal, but she also knew that he was responsible for giving her the shot that might have saved her life...

Minako looked at Artemis, who sat next to her silently listening to the conversation. He blankly looked at her, obviously also at a loss. Minako sighed and, finally finding the strength, stood up in front of Zoicite.

Meeting his eyes, she said simply: "Just what do you have in mind?"


	4. Zoicite's Plan

Hi everyone!

I know you thought I would never update this again…but I've actually been working on this (short) chapter for the last few months. You know…five minutes here, five minutes there…

It's not much, but it IS an update! I haven't seen PGSM since it ended months ago. I might have to watch it again to remind myself what was going on during the time this story is set! I'm such a bad author! So I'm sorry if something doesn't seem to fit.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Reviews are good good good…

I don't own PGSM or any of the characters, so please don't sue this poor college student! I'm just borrowing them for awhile!

Without further ado…I give you…Chapter 4!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

What exactly _did_ he have in mind? The plan had formed in Zoicite's mind without him even realizing it, and now that he thought about it, he was sure it would work.

But how to convince Venus? Zoicite had never been much of a persuader. Kunzite had always been much more skilled in that department. But still, he had to try. Much to his surprise, something in her voice told him she would agree to almost anything. She seemed to understand the importance of their mission more than anyone else…

"You're not going to like it, and what's more, I don't know if you're capable of handling it," he said slowly. Her eyes narrowed slightly at this, and she lifted her chin up defiantly.

"Well why don't you tell me what it is so I can decide for myself? I'm more capable than you think, Zoicite," she said, sitting back down on the bed in a huff. What was he playing at? How dare he presume to know what she could and could not do! Sure, she was deathly ill. But that had never previously stood in her way. Never before had Minako felt the weight of her responsibility as senshi leader more strongly than now. The other girls had no idea how much danger the world was in…only Minako could save the planet.

And if she had to pair up with Zoicite to do it, by God she would.

Zoicite actually smiled at the senshi's response. Maybe, just maybe, she would agree…

With a swish of his silver cape Zoicite sat on the far end of the bed, away from Venus.

"Alright then, Venus. Would you ever consider turning spy?"

Minako stared at Zoicite.

"I beg your pardon?"

Zoicite cleared his throat. "You heard me, senshi. I asked you if you would ever consider turning spy. Not seriously, of course. Just enough to convince Beryl you were really sincere…"

"You are out of your mind, Zoicite. Completely off the deep end! What in the world would that achieve, besides landing me in loads of danger?" Minako interrupted harshly. So much for a plan to save the world.

"You're not hearing me. I can't very well release Endymion; I'm watched far too closely by Beryl. You, however, could sneak in under the guise of turning evil, and somehow set him free."

"Like Mercury, you mean." Minako spat, reddening with anger. She would never forget seeing Mercury adorned in black lace and dark eye-shadow, a gleam of death in her eyes.

Zoicite chuckled.

"No, not like Mercury. Your friend didn't have much of a choice now, did she? I'm giving you a choice," he explained. "Besides, unlike your friend Mercury, you would still have your wits about you. But come to think of it…you don't have much of a choice, do you?" he amended with a smile.

Minako scowled. "No, it seems I don't. Is this the only plan you have?"

Zoicite seemed to consider this for a minute. "Unless you can think of a better idea, Venus. I'm afraid we don't have much time to think – only to act."

Minako stood up carefully and crossed over to her oak dresser on the far side of the room. She looked in the mirror above the dresser and regarded Zoicite's reflection. He sat comfortably on her bed, so still he could have been a statue. Her own reflection confirmed that she was indeed ill. Her face was pale and her eyes bloodshot. She hadn't been sleeping lately.

Insane…that's what she thought about his plan. It was absolute madness. Could she really trust Zoicite not to kill her as soon as she stepped into Beryl's domain? And if she could, did she even have a chance when it came to convincing Beryl that she was evil?

But Zoicite was right. There was no time to think. There was only time to act.

With a sigh, she turned around and met Zoicite's icy gaze with her own. Zoicite's heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his, but his face remained the same. Stone.

"Alright, Zoicite. What do I have to do?" she asked softly.

Zoicite grinned and stood up in a single elegant motion, closing the space between them.

"Well my dear, for one, you have to be honest with me about your condition," he said softly. Minako felt dizzy. She couldn't decide if it was because she was sick, or because Zoicite was standing so close.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing, Zoicite. We have the same goal: save the earth. That's as far as this relationship goes," she hissed, bristling with anger.

Zoicite shrugged. "Perhaps, but I won't be able to help you should you have another spell undercover," he pointed out. Minako stepped back, only to run into her dresser. She couldn't stand his nearness…it made her nervous. And excited, which in turn made her even more nervous.

"My condition, as you so elegantly put it, will not affect my duties as a senshi. Besides, it's as I told you. I've been stressed lately…between my life as a senshi and my personal life as an idol, I have plenty to worry about. That's all," Minako explained, willing him to believe her. "Besides, if something did happen to me during this little mission, I could hardly expect _you_ to help me."

Zoicite regarded the beautiful senshi with surprise. She was right, really. They were enemies. Why would he help her? Hadn't he originally come here to _hurt_ her?

_But I don't want to hurt her…I want to protect her…_

Zoicite didn't want to know where that thought came from. With a shake of his long silver hair he decided to concentrate on the matter at hand. He would deal with these unwelcome thoughts later.

"You know, I'll be putting my life on the line as well. If you slip up and reveal your true intentions..." Zoicite trailed off.

Minako snorted and pushed past him to the bed, where Artemis sat watching them silently. She absently stroked his white fur in thought.

"Queen Beryl has an uncanny ability to find out everything. She would know we were in cahoots. So you see, Venus, one slip up and it's my neck too," he finished, watching her sit on the bed next to her cat.

"Okay, you have a point I guess," Minako conceded. "But there's nothing to tell…I'll be fine." Minako stood up suddenly and faced Zoicite squarely. "We haven't the time to argue, Zoicite. Are we going to do this or not?"

Zoicite stared silently at the obstinate senshi in front of him, and then slowly nodded. Artemis leaped down off the bed with a grunt and cleared his throat noisily.

"Ahem, Minako! Don't you think we should talk about this first…?" the cat scolded. Minako grunted disdainfully.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, Artemis. Anything for the mission…remember?" she said. Artemis's hair stood on end in anger.

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Wait around and wonder if you're dead?" he argued. Minako crouched down and pet the stuffed cat lovingly on the head.

"Artemis," she said softly, "you know I'll use my communicator to keep in touch with you. Besides, I can't very well take you with me."

Artemis snorted angrily but didn't answer. Minako stood up and turned back to Zoicite, who was leaning lazily against her dresser with his arms crossed.

"Ready, Venus?" he asked.

Minako took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do this."


End file.
